


Philodox

by christarennerston



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Humor, Literature, Stark being full of himself, fan fiction, you know the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philodox: Person in love with his own opinions; loves to hear himself talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philodox

**Philodox: Person in love with his own opinions; loves to hear himself talk**

"Tony, if you don't stop I will put everyone out of there misery and shoot you," Clint said with hitting his head on the table.

"Stop what? Stop being so sexy? Stop being the best hero? Stop wooing women?" Tony couldn't help but smile and look at you at the mention of 'wooing.'

You laughed at the thought of him even trying. There was no way you'd let Tony Stark bed you. Well, at least that was what you wanted him to think. But you also wouldn't mind if any of the men on the team tried to sleep with you.

"Answer my question, Cupcake, or are you too busy fantasizing about me?" Tony leaned closer to you.

"Actually, I was fantasizing about Barton." Clint looked up at you with 'what the hell' written all over his face while you just smiled.

Tony could only grumble at your answer before speaking, "you just haven't been around me long enough. The more you're around me, the more you'll want me."

Yep, definitely full of himself. "Actually, I'm around you enough to not want you. Being around you more would just make me want to shoot myself in the face."

"And ruin that gorgeous face of your's? I think not," Tony stated with a grin and trying to touch your cheek.

You pulled away before he got the chance and stood up. Walking closer to the door, but keeping your eyes on Tony, you kissed Barton on the cheek before heading out. 

Tony followed you about in the Avengers tower with a grin, watching your backside. "Come on, you know you want me."

You turned to him, crossing your arms over your chest. "Want you for what?"

Tony stepped closer to you, grabbing your waist. "Oh you know... everything."

You rolled your eyes and moved his hands, stepping back from the arrogant sod. "I don't think so. It may come to a surprise, Stark, but not every woman wants you."

"Of course they do, it just takes some a little more of a nudge than the others. Like you, for instance, I can see the way you look at me and I know you dream about me constantly. I just need to give you a nudge in the right direction." With the last sentence, he smacked your bottom.

With a growl, you grabbed his wrist, bending his arm behind him painfully. "You love to hear yourself talk, don't you?"

Tony winced and said, "yes, it's one of many of my better qualities. I didn't realize you enjoyed being so rough, I'll have to remember that for later."

You yanked on his arm more, bringing him to his knees, his back towards you. "Anthony, listen, I know this is hard to understand, but I'm not THAT interested. All you're doing is ticking me off which gets you no chance with me at all, got it?"

"Sorry, what were you saying? All I got out of that was that you're interested." With an irritated growl, you let him go and stormed off.


End file.
